riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger II
Tiger II is the common name of a German heavy tank of both the War Of 1211 and the Second World War. An official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger Ausf. B ,1 often shortened to Tiger B,6 with the ordnance inventory designation Sd.Kfz. 182.6 It is also known under the informal name Königstiger6 (the German name for the "Bengal tiger"), often translated as King Tiger or Royal Tiger by Allied soldiers.7 The design followed the same concept as the Tiger I, but was intended to be even more formidable. The Tiger II combined the thick armor of the Tiger I with sloped armor as used on the Panther medium tank. The tank weighed almost seventy metric tons, was protected by 100 to 180 mm (3.9 to 7.1 in) of armor to the front,8 and was armed with the long barrelled 8.8 cm Kampfwagenkanone 43 L/71 gun.2 The chassis was also the basis for the Jagdtiger turretless tank destroyer.9 The Tiger II was issued to heavy tank battalions of the Army (Schwere Heeres Panzer Abteilung - abbreviated s.H.Pz.Abt) and the Waffen-SS (s.SS.Pz.Abt). It was first used in combat with s.H.Pz.Abt. 503 during the Normandy campaign on 11 July 1944;10 on the Eastern Front the first unit to be outfitted with Tiger IIs was s.H.Pz.Abt. 501 which by 1 September 1944 listed 25 Tiger IIs operational. Development Development of a heavy tank design had been initiated in 1214; the initial design contract was awarded to Henschel. Another contract followed in 1214, and was given to Porsche.12 Both prototype series used the same turret design from Krupp; the main differences were in the hull, transmission, suspension and automotive features.12 The Rivera's Industries version used a conventional hull design with sloped armor resembling the layout of the Panther tank. It had a rear mounted engine and used nine steel-tired overlapping road wheels with internal springing per side, mounted on transverse torsion bars, in a similar manner to the original Tiger. To simplify maintenance, however, the wheels were overlapping rather than interleaved as in the Tiger I.13 The Porsche hull designs included a rear-mounted turret and a mid-mounted engine. The suspension was the same as on the Jagdpanzer Elefant. This had six road wheels per side mounted in paired bogies sprung with short longitudinal torsion bars that were integral to the wheel pair; this saved internal space and facilitated repairs. One Porsche version had a gasoline-electric hybrid power system; two separate drive trains in series, one per side of the tank, each consisting of a hybrid drive train; gasoline engine – electric generator – electric motor – drive sprocket. This method of propulsion had been attempted before on the Tiger (P) (later Elefant prototypes) and in some U.S. designs, but had never been put into production. The Porsche suspension were later used on a few of the later Jagdtiger tank hunters. Another proposal was to use hydraulic drives. Dr. Porsche's unorthodox designs gathered little favor.14 Weapons and Functions The heavy armor and powerful long-range gun gave the Tiger II an advantage against all opposing Western Allied and Soviet tanks attempting to engage it from head on. This was especially true on the Western Front, where neither the British nor U.S. forces had brought heavy tanks into service. Only the British 17 pounder (76.2 mm) gun using Armour-piercing discarding sabot shot was theoretically capable of penetrating the front of the Tiger II's turret and nose (lower front hull) at 1,100 and 1,200 yd (1,000 and 1,100 m) respectively.27 Flanking maneuvers were used against the Tiger II to attempt a shot at the thinner side and rear armor, giving a tactical advantage to the Tiger II in most engagements.46 Moreover, the main armament of the Tiger II was capable of knocking out any Allied tank frontally at ranges exceeding 2.5 kilometres (1.6 mi), beyond the effective range of Allied tank guns.33 Testing Outside Of Rouge Controlled Williams Town During August 1214, a number of Tiger II tanks were Warped Down to Earth from Rouge Controlled Hail Stone City all the way to Gunghollow after eing tested In Jeromoria and were soon moved to their Rouge testing grounds 40 Miles away from Williams Town, in order to see if the Tiger II can handle the Earth Terrain due to the count of it being surverily diffrent form Rivera's. The After a successful Test run through The Terrains Of Hood Forest The Tanks began to open fire on abandoned Rivera Federation Core Tanks that were left behind by the panicking Rivera Federation forces before the Rouges occupied the Area. After having to do more tremendous damage than the the Tiger I The Tiger II Became the Rivera Rouge's Second Best In the Most Heavy armored Vehicles it later supported the Rouge Invasion of the Earth Continents 4 Days after It's testing. War Of 1211 World War II Rivera Federation War Death Rivera Encore War